


my wish on a star

by lao_paperman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fanart, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Art, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: It's bittersweet to wish on a star the only thing you've ever wanted in your life – for one single night. But being able to keep it the day after, is a wonder. This star was such a wonder.





	my wish on a star

**Author's Note:**

> This art was actually meant to be in collaboration with a fanfiction by tayathestrange. [Have a look!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081684)


End file.
